Kiba Plays Rough
by jpnfrk
Summary: Kiba is on a mission to go after all the kunnoichi. He's not exactly into romance so find out who the first victim of his rough handling will be...


**Well, my second fanfic is a bit more explicit than the first, actually... THIS IS EXTREMELY XXX... -ahem-**

**In my silly head these events happen some time before Sakura gets sent to the Sand Village to cure Kankurou. This is an intense SakuxKiba encounter, and I do not own Naruto, or else this would be in it ;p**

Last week Tsunade-sama had sent Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba together on a mission...

The mission turned out smoothly even though it was a B-Rank. The boys had to admit that Shikamaru's talent for battle tactics more than made up for his constant whining and laziness. They even took the liberty of setting up camp at the beach since it wasn't usual to finish a mission so early and at the Land of Water to boot. That night, sitting around a bonfire, the boys drowned the sound of the crashing waves with laughter as they exchanged jokes and anecdotes.

Then Kiba looked into each of their eyes and in a hushed tone suggested they talk men-only subjects since there was truly no way for a kunnoichi to sneak up on them. 'And I'm specifically referring to Ino in this sense, you guys have to remember last time we did a male genin rendezvous and she took over Chouji's mind. Kami knows how she must've threatened him and if it weren't for the fact that the chips stayed untouched ten whole minutes, nobody would've saved him' They all burst in laughter again remembering how by 15 minutes or less she had missed the previous subject on who wanted to do who.

They all nodded in agreement and the sex and matchmaking subjects were brought up again. Hard as they might, they were unable to make Neji admit he desired Tenten, and Chouji teased him that if he didn't do anything about it, he'd take the third pill and make her lust for him in his lean-and-mean version. Another wave of laughter washed over the group, and even Neji had to smile, acknowledging that Chouji's comment was indeed a good one. Then they all looked at the potato-chip addict, waiting for him to admit his crush on Ino.

All was silent and maliciously Shikamaru whispered in Chouji's ear, taunting, repeating Ino's name until his cheeks flushed scarlet. 'I knew it1' Kiba roared and they all burst in laughter again, falling once again silent to look suspiciously at Kiba. He smiled evilly and said that he wanted to go last because he wasn't done choosing which one he would reveal to be his crush and that it would honor him that Shikamaru go before him. The lazy ninja shrugged his shoulders and said women were too troublesome, but Neji deliberately said he thought it was Temari, earning him a dagger stare.

It was a shock to hear Neji outspoken like that but nothing would prepare them for Kiba's answer. 'Well, simply put my instinct would be to screw each and every one of the kunnoichi around us. But I see some of you have plans and I'm telling you if you don't do anything about it within a month, then I'm going to be knocking them down.' The boys stared at Kiba in shock. 'But if I know beforehand that there are possibilities for the match to hit it off seriously, then I won't interfere. For example I know I'd die slow and horrible deaths at the hands of Neji AND Naruto if I looked at Hinata with lusty eyes.'

'She can do as she wishes' stated Neji coolly, but the boys suspected Kiba's fate would be tragic if he tried anything. 'And the hot honey bunny sand girl is off limits too' Kiba winked at Shikamaru. 'Neji claims to be uninterested in Tenten, but she isn't really my top choice. And I'd love to play evilly with Ino, but Chouji would probably crush me to death, so that leaves us with...' His voice trailed off as every one of them brought up a picture of the pink-haired girl into their heads. Shikamaru was the first to snap out of it, 'The subject bores me already, I'm off to bed' and the others followed suit soon after.

That was a week ago and every night he'd try to figure out what to do without the gift of Lee's taijutsu, Naruto's raw kyuubi wrath and maybe, just maybe, Sasuke's vengeful ways. Nothing came to mind and in his head he kept playing memories of Sakura. Under the Hokage's training she had become really strong and her medical ninjutsu were equally impressive. The girl had a caring demeanor, a sweet voice, and occasional outbursts of violence in one hell of a cute body. He needed to have her... his thoughts interrupted by a low growl from a nin dog in need of attention. He growled back envious that Akamaru got more action that him.

Then it seemed as if the Kamis enlightened him all of a sudden. First thing tomorrow morning he would fight a little too rough with his dog and have Sakura heal him up. He was sure that if he somehow got the chance to be alone with her, he could probably find a good opportunity to get her interested. He went to bed early and sure enough by midday he was in a room at the hospital with the pink-haired girl taking a look at him. As she hovered over him he struggled to keep the tent form appearing but it was becoming a hard mission as his sensitive nose picked up her female scent.

He suddenly sat up to hide his hard-on and Sakura reprimanded him for moving while she worked. He didn't care and putting up the best puppy face he could manage, he grabbed her hands and stared into her blue oceans. 'Sakura, I... well... I-I...' he pretended to stutter 'for so-some time I've been me-meaning to... well...' Her eyes widened in anticipation, fearing he'd confess he was yaoi and digging Sasuke or something. Instead his hands slipped off hers and he just simply said 'don't mind me, I probably just need to take some fresh air' and with that he flew off the bed and out the window.

Back in his room he consulted with Akamaru who barked in disapproval expressing that he should've screwed her at that exact moment. He smiled at his dog and replied that human women were the most complicated females of the animal kingdom. But he had a plan... before she could figure out what his real intentions had been he would pay her a visit. And then and there he would let her _feel_ what his intentions were all about. Satisfied, he went about his usual business waiting eagerly for nightfall.

Sakura was satisfied with her work today at the hospital, but something kept bugging her. She wasn't tired or sick and she hadn't encountered any problematic patients, except... Kiba1 'what the hell was that all about/' she consulted with her inner self. She had gone to examine her comrade, but ended up drooling over his abs as she healed him, noticing he had a hard on, and hearing him stutter for the first time. 'I just don't understand' she repeated over and over as she climbed the stairs to her room. But no sooner had she thrown herself on the bed and she heard a crashing sound outside. She looked out the window and almost screamed when she turned around.

Moonlight bathed Kiba's beautiful naked body and as much as she tried she couldn't help but notice he was fully aroused. 'What are you doing here/ naked/ in my room... um... naked' she whispered bewildered. But before she could say anything else he covered her mouth and pinned her against the wall, pressing himself against her back. She began to struggle to get free as her mind ordered even though her body was welcoming this new feeling. 'Don't make call Akamaru to help me out' he threatened in a low growl. She shook her head and waited for the opportunity to get him off her but little did she know what he had in store for her.

After she promised to keep quiet, he held her arms up with one hand while he undid her clothing with the other. A wave of electricity ran through her as she felt his warm body and his erect manhood touch her cool skin. His lips found their way to her neck, where he licked and nibbled and teased while his free hand fondled her breasts. He grunted in pleasure as he felt her body react to him and little moans escaped her lips. Then he let her arms down, only to encircle them with an arm around her waist and a hand going up her thighs. Against her will she felt her body tremble in anticipation, and bracing herself, she placed her cheek on the still cool bedroom wall.

While he nibbled at her shoulder she felt the first warm finger invade her wetness. It circled around a few times until a second and then a third got inside too. Then a thumb joined the action, massaging her clit and she struggled to refrain from screaming and waking up her parents. Then the last finger entered where not even she had dared to explore, and she reveled in all the new sensations he was giving her. Slowly he seemed to withdraw his battalion, only to have it plunge them into her all of a sudden. She whimpered at the unexpected surge of pleasure and he obliged striking her harder and deeper each time while his fangs sunk into her rosy flesh.

He let go of her waist and covered her mouth as it became more evident that she was loosing self control and her moans had become louder. He lusted after the liquids running down her legs and found it impossible to postpone his entry any longer. With his fingers still inside her he lifted the girl's petite frame and positioned himself under her. She voluntarily placed her hands on the wall for support and made more space for him as he moved her hips towards him. There was no loving slow beginning, he plunged himself in her and she tasted raw lust. Were it not for his hand in her mouth, she was sure her screams would wake all of Konoha.

She felt herself overflowing multiple times and wondered if she could ever live without tasting this pleasure again. He was going so hard and so fast now that she was sure her breasts would be bruised tomorrow from all their clashes against the wall. Then suddenly he couldn't contain himself any longer and she felt as a different kind of warmness flooded her insides. Her body relaxed as she assumed this would be the end, but his plans were different. One arm wrapped around her waist, he pulled her hips ever farther away form the wall, then he began pounding her in a slow rhythm as his hand caressed her back and trailed her spine. But his fingers didn't invade her at the end just yet and instead bathed in her wetness.

While she overflowed yet again, his wet hand coaxed her tight otherplace to relax and two fingers entered one after the other to convince her. He pounded at both places in perfect synchronization, and she felt her body inviting a different intrusion. His hand then rested atop her buttocks as his fully aroused lubricated self exchanged homes. He entered slowly feeling as her body shook when the first inches went in. Once he inserted himself completely he waited for her to recover her breath and then began pounding steadily.

Sakura swore she saw galaxies and kamis as his rhythm picked up and his nails dug themselves in her hips while he licked off the blood from the bite marks. She found herself wishing the pleasure and the pain would never stop, surprising herself at the thought. His chakra continued flowing steadily and he began suspecting that he could keep it up way past dawn. He wondered and smiled satisfied that his mission for a little action had unfolded into full-fledged success. Then decided that he couldn't keep draining the chakra that healed people and saved lives at the hospital and resolute to finish it off came inside her as he felt her knees give away.

He withdrew and carried the weakened girl to the shower, where he quickly and efficiently tidied her up in a flash. But by the time he put her on the bed she was already asleep and he was unable to ask her if she liked any of it. He stood by the side of the bed for some time watching as she breathed softly and wiped the tear that dared come out. He kissed her hand as if she were his princess and tucked her in. Then he transformed into Akamaru's likeness and leaped out the window right before the break of dawn.

In the morning Sakura automatically woke up early and smiled at what she thought was just the best wet dream ever. But no sooner had she tried to get off her bed and her body screamed in pain, reassuring her it was no dream. 'Luckily I'm a medical nin', she thanked the kamis and spent her customary 'primp' hour healing herself back to normal. On her way to work she reprimanded herself for giving up so easily and not putting up much of a fight. But how could she/ And it was soooo good... who would've imagined Kiba... she barely managed to snap out of it just as she walked into Tsunade-sama's office.

'I heard Kiba ran off yesterday while you were treating him' the Hokage commented. 'Yeah I guess he's that kind of guy that chooses when he's healed enough and darts out of the hospital in his own terms' Sakura offered. 'Yeah a wild one just like Naruto... makes you wonder doesn't it/' the pink-haired girl bleached at the mention of Naruto and in her head imagined how the kyuubi boy would either kill himself or Kiba or her or all three. And how about her fanboy Lee/ Then her inner self started arguing that Sasuke's reaction would be worse if he ever found out, disgusted that she had pleased the dog boy.

'Sakura snap out of it1' the Hokage yelled at her and the girl slowly came to realize that she had indeed spaced out in mid-conversation. 'Ah sumimasen, it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm a bit tired.' Tsunade-sama suspected something must have happened, but to keep herself from intruding in her pupil's private life she let it go at that and had her on light assignments all day long. Meanwhile Sakura spent all day spell-bound as her body recalled the sensations from the night before.

Even though they were in different parts of the village, both ninja's minds suddenly zoned in on the same thought simultaneously; their lips never met. Sakura didn't know what to make of it, but made up her mind that she'd rather feel that way again while locking lips with Sasuke and looking into his dark pools. Kiba reasoned that her unconscious tear was for the Uchiha and that he had no place in her heart, so in Shikamaru's terms it'd all be 'too troublesome'. Resolute on just being friends with her, he decided to target another girl next time he got horny.

**Well, that's that, and hey good no one ever found out except you cuz you read it ;p Oh and they stayed friends ever after and I'm hyped... their sex was so violently exiting... -ahem- so yeah review or something...**


End file.
